The aims of this study were to determine the value of staging laparotomy in Stage I and II Hodgkin's Disease and further optimal initial therapy following laparotomy. Following the completion of initial clinical evaluation, patients were randomized to receive laparotomy or no laparotomy. These patients receiving no laparotomy received extended field radiation alone and to date; 4 patients have been entered and all have achieved complete remission and there have been no relapses to the present time (range 3 to 19 months). 23 patients with pathologic stage I to IIA disease were randomized following laparotomy to one of the other 3 treatment arms and 4 patients have received limited field radiation alone, 11 patients extended radiation alone and 8 patients involved field radiation plus MOPP. There have been 6 relapses, 2 among the patients receiving involved field radiation alone, and 4 among the patients receiving extended field radiation alone. There have been no relapses among the involved field radiation plus MOPP. Patients with E stage disease of the lung comprised 3 of the 6 relapses and it has been decided that for the remainder of the study, patients with E stage disease will be removed from this protocol. It is too early at this time to make any specific assessments, although it does appear that patients receiving irradiation plus chemotherapy are continuing to show improved results over those receiving irradiation alone. It is too early to make any specific statements regarding the patients who received extended field irradiation alone without prior laparotomy.